Anvil Night I
Avis Knight better know by his ring name anvil knight was a retired professnol wrestler know for his work in Extreme hardcore backyard wrestleing he lived from 1858-2018 Canadian Wrestleing 1912-1958 Anvil knight began his carrer in canadian wresetling with his brother brett knight under the his real name they won the tag team champions on march 5th 1990 they whould split in 1994 anivl kinght whould win the canadian championship from big bone befor lossing it to him at havoc in on dec 31st 1949 he whould win the title 30x and becoming the first person to hold it for the longest time he whould leave the company in 1958 All OUT! 1958-1960 Avil knight whould debut in all out in the same year he teamed up with brett knight and the won the tag team champions from the brood brothers (iron crusher and comet) begining s feud befor they dropped the titles to notes of fury (white dragon and blood tiger) after brett knight betreayed anvil knight at sumit drop the whould feud over the main title t`ill anvil knight was releashed and left the company Big ball unlimited 1961-1980 After All OUT! the knight brothers whent there seperate ways brett decided to go to bull rope wresteling wh`ll anvil knight whent to new york and joined were he debuted saving kazma from monster (boulder) begins a feud with monster he lost to monster at big ball drop in a six walls of hell match he whould join up with kazma to form the high riders and win the tag titles at high tide in 1966 they whould split up aftet lossing the titles to the night riders he whould leave the copmany in 1969 Extreme Hardcore Backyard Wrestleing 1980-2017 Anvil Knight debuted in extreme harcore backyard wresteling in 1980 attacking chef thunder hawk he whould fight him in lossing effort at stars he whould team up with his brother they whould split up in 2006 he whould attack the extermantor to begin that whould he lost aginst the extermanator at blood rush in 2015 feuding aginst his brother with the hound in a winning effort he whould annnounce his retirement on aug 5th 2017 Death On aug 7 he was dianogsed with lung cancer he whould die on september 10th EMO never left his side during it Legacy Anvil Knight left whould be interducted into the EHBW hall of fame and a battle royal whould take place in his honor at revengenec his son whould take his ring name has respect to his father Themes * For glory 1990-2015 * Honor glory combat 1990-2015 (used as apart of the knight foundation) * Blood and glory 1958-1980 (used as part of the high riders) Moves * Knight Driver 1990-2017 * Jumbo drop 1980-2014 * Hight of the road 1961-1980 (used at tag team finisher for the high riders) Managers * Larry lenroid (managed the high riders) Acompleshments * 1x canadian champion * 30x Canadian champion (longest reineing t`ll 2013) * 50x time all out champion * 6x time all out tag champion * 5x time big ball champion Category:Male Category:Extreme Hardcore Backyard Wrestling Category:EHBW